What Dreams Are Made Of
by Shishisenkou
Summary: After a long day, Yami is exhausted and is embraced by the world of dreams.. In his dreams, he meets a vaguely familiar young girl.. All the while, emotions stir in him causing him to become closer to this girl.. In his dreams. [Mana x Yami Yugi]


[Yu-Gi-Oh!]  
  
[What Dreams Are Made Of]  
  
[Saiko Ninja]  
  
Konnichiwa, minna [Good afternoon, everyone]. The name's Saiko Ninja and I'm somewhat new here on ff.net. I was on previously under the alias "DrifterJetEnduro". Not much know about me, but that doesn't really matter now, haha. Since I've gotten a change of e-mail address, I've decided to update my fanfiction a bit and go under a different alias. Nothing but a few touch-ups and updates will be noticeable for my fanfiction.  
  
Those of you who have been waiting for the next chapters for my other fanfictions and are reading this, I'm sorry! @_@;  
  
I'll have everything up eventually. So please be patient! There's a saying that, "Good things come to those who wait".  
  
Anyways, this is a songfic on Yami Yugi/Dark Magician Girl. [Yes, just like the other fanfiction up on the net.] The song is "Digital Love" by Daft Punk. And, before I even get started, I just want to say that anything that relates to "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any characters from it are not mine. They are copywrited by Kazuki Takahashi. There, I said it. Now on to the songfic!  
  
Note: This songfic's time frame is present, not past.  
  
---  
  
[What Dreams Are Made Of]  
  
(Last night, I had a dream about you.)  
  
(In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you.)  
  
(And it looked, like everyone was having fun.)  
  
(I'm kind of feeling, I've waited so long.)  
  
Night took over day and once again Yami was in his room looking at the ceiling, about to drift to sleep. His mind was kept focused on one thing, or person, so to speak. He really seemed to feel bad for letting his card "Dark Magician Girl" be destroyed in a duel earlier today, though he won the duel of course. It was strange to feel this way for a card, Yugi thought. Even as he was thinking this, he slowly drifted to sleep, his deep violet oculars closing slowly. Sleep overtook his whole body and his mind began to ease away from the daily worries in life. He was in his own dream world now, where fantasy is not impossible.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, everything seemed blurry at first, but he could hear music being played. Glancing around slowly, he seemed to be in a fancy nightclub of the sort. The young duelist walked around seeing familliar friends like Anzu and Jonouchi. They waved to him slightly and smiled. Not a worry seemed to caress their minds. At the bar counter, rivals yet friends of the sort like Kaiba and Duke were sitting all the while observing the dance drinking sake. Yugi seemed to be the only one that felt like something was missing.  
  
All that changed when a young girl stepped up to him. She seemed to be wearing a white, short-sleeved vest and a matching mid-length skirt. Her hair was long and dark blonde streaked a lighter blonde color. If any one word could describe her, it would probably have to be "beautiful".  
  
Of course, just as Yami was scanning her lovely features, the young girl was overlooking the young Pharoah as well. She smiled warmly as she brushed aside her bangs from her face and then extended her hand to him. She tilted her head to the side cutely and then asked...  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
Yami blushed faintly and placed a hand behind his head. He didn't really know how to dance and that was what he wanted to tell her, yet his heart was going to tell her otherwise. Returning her gentle smile, he took her hand and then walked to the dance floor. As they reached the dance floor, Yami implied that...  
  
"I can't really dance, just to let you know! ...What's your name by the way?"  
  
The mysterious girl smiled and then said...  
  
"Mana...My name is Mana."  
  
(Don't stop, come a little closer)  
  
(As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger)  
  
(There's nothing wrong, with just a little little fun)  
  
(We were dancing, all night long...)  
  
Giving Yami a small grin, Mana stepped a little closer and danced with the tri-colored hair boy. Everyone around seemed to be dancing as well now. It was a miracle that even Kaiba was on the dance floor. Of course, he was dancing with none other than the lovely Shizuka. Quite noticeable just a ways off were Yami's other friends Duke and Honda trying to dance with Shizuka. Mana and Yami laughed and continued to dance the night away...  
  
(The time is right, to put my arms around you)  
  
(You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too.)  
  
Slowly but steadily, the vibrant music began to aquiesce into a drifting melody that could make two of a kind hold each other close. Exhausted and unable to dance any more, the only thing that both Yami and Mana could do was wrap their arms around each other and slow dance. Seeming a bit exhausted now, everyone else also followed suit and took a partner to slow dance. Those that didn't have a partner just sat back at the bar counter observing the dance and drinking sake.  
  
(But suddenly, I feel the shining sun)  
  
(Before I knew it, this dream was all gone...)  
  
Not a care lay on Yami's mind, as all he cared about now was the girl in front of him. Everything that was in his mind before was completely erased as he held Mana closer...Affectionately. Yami wanted to say something, but he couldn't find a way to say it. Unable to say what he wanted to, he remained quiet and gazed at her with an affectionate expression. Mana spoke softly but it seemed to be so...Distant.  
  
"Yami...I'm glad...That I met you..."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly to rhythm. Yami wanted to say something back, but he was too spaced out to even say anything. He just held her closer and smiled to himself.  
  
"...Can...We step out for a moment...?" requested the magician girl.  
  
The young Pharoah nodded gently and then held her hand softly leaving the slow dancing crowd behind. They reached a balcony and stopped near the railing. Mana looked at Yami affectionately and held him in a sweet embrace once more, the music from inside slightly reverberating outside. She spoke softly once more, and this time, it was clearer...  
  
"Have you ever..Kissed a girl before Yami?"  
  
Mana giggled gently and tilted her head to the side cutely, the young duelist of course never having kissed a girl, blushed faintly at the question. He looked up at the midnight sky for a moment and then back down to Mana, who was just smiling at him, bangs slightly hiding her deep emerald hues. Unlocking from her embrace for a moment and then waving his finger in a "no-no" manner, Mana laughed gently and then asked once more to confirm her question.  
  
"You really never kissed a girl before?"  
  
"Yeah, I've never kissed a girl before Mana..." responded Yami.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and looked a bit more serious now. Opening her deep emerald hues once more, she wrapped her arms once more around Yami and then looked to him affectionately. She slowly inched closer to his lips just as he did also, the warm rays of the sun begining to break through the midnight clouds.  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, the light began to become brighter and brighter. The next thing Yami knew, his eyes opened slowly, this time, he was in reality once again...  
  
(Ooh, I don't know what to do)  
  
(About this dream and you)  
  
(I wish this dream comes true...)  
  
Sitting on the roof of his room, daylight was just about to break through the swirly grey skies. Yami couldn't help but keep his mind focused on his dream. He wished that it would have never ended and that he could have remained in his world of fantasy. Yet, of course fantasy is but a mirage. Sighing gently, he shielded his eyes for a moment as the sun began to rise and shine gently upon the town.  
  
(Ooh, I dont know what to do)  
  
(About this dream and you)  
  
Reaching into his chest pocket, Yami took out a card and looked at it longingly. The card was none other than the Dark Magician Girl. He felt awkward about having feelings for a card, but he didn't care. Yami knew that she was a real person and that he would find a way to be with her no matter what. Smiling softly, a small tear fell upon the card. Glancing up skyward, Yami let out a depressed sigh. Someday, somehow, he and Mana would be together, and when that day would come, he wouldn't need to dream any longer...  
  
(We'll make this dream come true...)  
  
---  
  
Well there you have it. My first shot at creating a songfic. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. If you have any suggestions, let me know through review or just simply by e-mailing me. [SaikoNinjaAxl@yahoo.com]  
  
Yeah, I guess you might have noticed that I used most of the Japanese names for the characters. If you don't know who was who. I'll make a little chart for you to clear things up...  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Téa Gardner   
  
Katsuya Jonouchi = Joey Wheeler   
  
Kawai Shizuka = Serenity Wheeler [Jonouchi's Sister]  
  
Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor   
  
If you didn't know, here's a little background about the Dark Magician Girl and why I gave her the name "Mana".  
  
Background Info:  
  
The Dark Magician Girl is a real person who sacrificed herself for the Pharoah [Yami Yugi] and was revived later in card form. The Dark Magician Girl's past form was a person named "Mana". She was the apprentice of "Mahao", the Millenium Ring holder who became the Dark Magician. It's interesting how the Dark Magician [Mahao] and Dark Magician Girl [Mana] were also master and apprentice in their past lives during Ancient Egypt.  
  
Don't you think though that it's odd that Mahao [the Dark Magician], was the Millenium Ring holder and that now, Bakura is the Millenium Ring holder? Think about it. Just think about it. Maybe I'm just thinking a tad too much, but take a moment to just contemplate it. Well, I'm cutting out.  
  
Ja matta, minna! [Bye bye, everyone!]  
  
"Relax, we understand j00..."  
  
-MegaTokyo  
  
(^_^ You can visit the webcomic site at "Megatokyo.com"!) 


End file.
